


You're the one that I want

by Harrys_Beanies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All of little mix and Sophia are also pink ladies, Alternate Universe - Grease, Bottom Harry, Ed Sheeran is also a tbird, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tbird! Louis, The film grease au idk, Top Louis, harry is sandy, louis is Danny zuko, pink lady! Harry, tbird! Liam, tbird! Niall, tbird! Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_Beanies/pseuds/Harrys_Beanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Grease alternative universe where all the boys plus Ed (minus Harry) are tbirds and Harry, Sophia and Little Mix are the pink ladies. Louis is Danny Zuko and Harry is Sandy.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I own the film 'Grease' and anything I write about these characters does not mean they act this way in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since it is the Christmas break I have two and a half weeks to write this (or at least start it) so here I am! Updates will be as often as possible and I recently watched Grease and it gave me inspiration, enjoy!

Louis brushed his fingers through his greased high quiff with frustration multiple times. The damn wind from the sea was blowing all the strands of his hair into different directions. The cold sea air was tickling against his tan skin as he strolled across the sandy beach. He was on a mission, it was the last day of the summer and he wanted to find a hot boy to fuck before he started his senior year at high school. 

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a high pitched scream. He took in his surroundings, but he couldn't see anything. Must be a bloody seagull. He carried on walking, stomping through the sand, pulling his leather jacket tightly around his slim figure to keep him warm from the cold air. Five minutes later, the same sound filled his ears, alarming him.

"Help me! Somebody? Is anybody even around? For fucks sake!" The high pitched scream he had previously heard had since turned into a low, deep and slow shout. He spotted a mop of brown curls under the bridge, trying to keep above sea level and struggling. He ran towards them and bent down so he was at their level, not caring that his black skinny jeans and newly purchased black leather boots were being soaked with dirty sea water. 

"Are you alright?" He asked casually, even though he knew this person was clearly not.  
"Do I look like I'm alright?" The brown curls answered back sarcastically, coughing and spluttering as the tide was coming in and rising, their lips brushing against the waves.

"How did you end up down here?"  
"Can you save the conversation for later and maybe help me out?"  
Louis reached out a hand for the curls to grab onto as he pulled him out of the water. He was quite heavy, and turned out he was a lot taller than Louis. He was also beautiful.

He was a male, about six foot tall, and he was wearing black skinny jeans, brown suede boots and a navy blue shirt with pink flamingos all over it, and the buttons were undone down to his belly button, showing off two love bird tattoos and a butterfly tattoo. He had long, brown curly locks that were soaked and dripping down his shoulders, pink plump pretty lips, eyes that were sparkling forest green, and he had dimples. 

Louis just stared at him for a moment, to really take in his beauty. He was possibly one of the most attractive looking boys Louis had ever seen, even if he was wet and stinky from the salty sea water he had just got himself stuck in for god knows how long. The boy snapped his fingers in Louis' face, and Louis casually ran his fingers through his now limp and soggy quiff to try and cover his tracks. But it was too late, the boy was already staring at him, smirking.

"Why are you smirking at me?" Louis spat. 

"Like what you see? You were staring" Brown curls replied, smugly 

"You're pretty fit, yes. But why were you stuck down in the water?" 

"I was going out surfing, since school starts tomorrow and it was nice out. But the tide came in a lot quicker than I thought it would, and I was alone and I'm not the best swimmer, and my boot got stuck in the sand. So I thought I was going to die" 

"That's awful, why would you go surfing if you can't swim? Alone?" 

"Because I like spending time in the water. It's my home, after all" 

"You live in Australia? You don't sound Australian to me" 

"Yeah I moved here last year. I'm originally from Holmes Chapel in Cheshire, in England"  
"Then how come you moved here?" 

"My parents got a divorce and my mum wanted us to move as far away as possible from my dad, so we moved to the other side of the world" 

"That's tough. Must be difficult not seeing your father" 

"Well we Skype and call every night, so it's not so bad" 

Louis and brown curly boy had been getting to know each other for half an hour now. Louis got a cramp in his foot and it turned out curly boy knew first aid, so helped Louis to stretch out his injury and then lifted him back up by the hand but did not let go. 

Louis looked down at their hands and smirked, before intertwining their fingers and looking up at curls and smiling. They walked hand and hand along the beach, the cold wind blowing against their skin. The tide was coming in really fast, and it was beginning to get dark. So it was time to say goodbye. 

"I have to get back to my hotel soon. My parents are catching the next flight back to Yorkshire, I start my senior year tomorrow at Donny" 

"Cool! How old are you? What school do you go to?" 

"I'm 18. I go to Rydell High School, what about you?" 

"I'm 17, I go to a school here in Australia, my mum wanted us to move back to England but she changed her mind at the last minute" 

"Does that mean I will never see you again?" 

"Probably. I wish I had something to remember you by" 

 

Louis didn't know what he was thinking, but he grabbed curly boy by his hips and pulled him in for a kiss. He attached their lips, slowly moving them against the other boys, and the brown curly boy kissed him back with more force. Curly boy opened his mouth and Louis' tongue entered to explore. Their tongues slid against each other, their lips attaching each other's hungrily. Soon enough they were fully making out on the beach, snogging the life out of each other, holding on to every last moment they had together since they were never going to see each other again. They pulled away as the water was now at their feet, signalling the tide had come in, panting and breathing into each other's mouths and holding onto each other as they walked to sit on the pier where it was dry, hand in hand. 

"I just remembered, I still haven't caught your name" 

"Harry. Harry Styles"

"Cool. I'm Louis Tomlinson"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this has gotten over two hundred hits in less than twenty four hours! You're all amazing, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last :)

Harry was nervously chewing his lip whilst staring at himself in his mirror. Today was his first day at his new school, Rydell High. The same school where his summer love, Louis Tomlinson attended, who he thought he would never see again. Harry decided to dress in black skinny jeans, brown boots, and a simple white shirt. His curls softly fell around his shoulders as he grabbed his backpack and was ready to leave. See, he was meant to still be at his school in Australia; but his mum had kept it a surprise from him that they were moving back to England, except they were not in Holmes Chapel anymore, they were in Doncaster. Harry kissed his mum goodbye and she wished him good luck, and Harry sat down on the school bus at the front, chewing his fingernails. He hadn't got his license yet, so he had to catch the bus as he was unable to drive, nor did he have the money for a car.

He was about to put his earphones in to listen to The 1975, ready for his half an hour journey to school when he was startled as he felt somebody sit next to him. They smelled like strawberries, they were quite short and they were a girl. They had long, gingery brown hair and they looked like a Disney princess. She turned to look at him and smiled. 

"I've never seen you before, are you new?" She asked politely, smiling.

"Yeah actually. It's my first day here" Harry bash fully replied, looking down.

"Aw that's cute! Where are you from?" 

"Australia. My mum moved back down here as a last minute decision" 

"Cool! You don't sound Australian" 

"I'm originally from Cheshire, I tend to move around a lot, my parents are divorced" 

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that! I'm Jade. Jade Thirlwall" She held out a hand to shake. 

Harry reached forwards to shake her dainty little hand, engulfing it with his larger one. 

They were chatting for about fifteen minutes when the bus finally came to a stop, and they were met with the 'Rydell High School' gates. Harry got off the bus after Jade, who was wearing a bright pink jacket with the words 'Pink Ladies' on the back. He wondered what that could mean. Was she the school president? Was she in some sort of club? 

He walked into the gates with Jade by his side, and she led him over to a small picnic table in the middle of the outside area of the school. Lots of people were around sitting in groups, catching up with each other about what they did over summer break. 

As Harry and Jade sat down, three more girls came and sat down with them, they were singing along to a song rather loudly that Harry had never heard of, and they were wearing sunglasses and matching jackets with Jade. This must be their club, Harry thought. The first girl had long blonde locks, sparkly blue eyes and a nose ring. The other two girls had darker tanned skin, dark eyes and dark hair. The only difference between them was that one of them had curly frizzy hair and the other had slick and soft straight hair. 

"So who is this? A new friend?" The blonde girl asked Jade, eyeing Harry up and down. 

"This is Harry. He is new here. Harry, let me introduce you to the Pink Ladies" 

She pointed to the blonde haired girl first, her name was Perrie Edwards. The second girl with curly hair was called Leigh-Anne Pinnock and the third girl was Sophia Smith. The boys were staring at Harry, wondering why he was surrounded by a group of girls instead of guys, and probably wondering who he was in general. Harry was quite shy, so he automatically felt uncomfortable with all these people staring at him, which became noticeable. 

"So girls, do you think Harry could be part of the Pink Ladies?" 

All the girls pulled a confused face, because Harry was not a lady. Harry blushed. 

"But he's not a lady" Perrie scoffed. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment, nobody knowing how to respond. 

"So, Harry. What did you do over summer? Meet any cute girls?" Sophia asked. 

"Erm, actually... I met a boy, cute as can be. I'm gay" Harry replied, quietly. 

None of her girls had a reaction, unlike Harry expected. Instead they became intrigued. 

"See guys! Harry can be a pink lady! We will just take the lady part off the jacket and change it to 'pink lad!' Sorted! I finally have a gay best friend!" Jade exclaimed. 

"Yeah, fine sure whatever. So Harry, what was this cute boy like?" Perrie leaned in. 

"Well, he was so romantic. He saved me from drowning, he held my hand and we walked across the sand getting to know each other. He swam by me and got us to dance. Oh, it was a perfect summer night. I wonder what he's doing now" Harry daydreamed, smiling up at the sky. 

"He sounds so special, Harry! What school does he go to?" 

"He goes to Rydell High, actually" 

"What's his name?" 

"Louis Tomlinson" 

Every girls jaw dropped at that moment and it went silent. Jade tried to change the subject, Perrie was just smirking and whispering to Sophia and Leigh-Anne. Harry was concerned.

Suddenly a very lively girl with blonde hair in a ponytail with a ribbon and wearing a red cheerleading outfit came bouncing over to them enthusiastically, pushing her way forwards to introduce herself to Harry. She was carrying lots of papers. 

"Hi! Welcome to Rydell! My name is Taylor, what's your name?" 

"Harry. Harry Styles" He shook her hand politely, she shook his hand a little too hard. 

"Ever thought about trying out for cheerleading? We are looking for male recruits for part of the team and you seem perfect considering all your friends are girls!" 

Harry pulled a face at her. 

"I don't know..." 

"Oh come on! It will be fun!" 

"Yeah Harry, how about you give it a try? It will help you get well known within the school quickly and will build your confidence. Also you can get to know others in our year" 

"I will think about it" Harry said, taking the papers out of her hand and putting them into his backpack, his hands shaking as he was still rather nervous. 

*****

Louis entered the school gates and parked up his white car into his reserved parking space. It was great to be the most popular kid in school. He lit a cigarette and inhaled, before blowing it out and standing on it and fixing his perfectly styled quiff. He stepped over to find all of his friends. Niall Horan, who was blonde, skinny and very loud. Zayn Malik, who looked like his face was carved by Greek Gods. Louis understood why girls went mental over him. Louis would give him one if Zayn wasn't straight. Also there was Liam Payne, who was the brown haired stupid one of them all, who Louis liked to mess with from time to time. And finally, the ginger one who liked playing guitar, Ed Sheeran. Him and Louis wasn't as close as him and Zayn, but he was still cool. 

"Alright, lad! How are ya? Missed ya over the summer!" Niall exclaimed, giving him a hard pat on the back and a smile. 

"I'm alright, I'm good, yeah. What did you guys do over summer break?" 

"Fucked a few girls, drank lots of pints, smoked a lot, ate and sleep. What about you, Tommo?" Niall laughed. 

"Well I met this really fit lad when I was on holiday in Austalia. He was crazy for me" 

"Tell us all about him then! Did you get very far?" Zayn butted in, smoking a joint. 

"I got a cramp and he helped me out. I saved him from the water because he nearly drowned. Then we made out under the dock, and he was good. If you know what I mean" 

"Sounds cool mate. Just a summer fuck then? Tell me more" Liam butted in.

"Yeah, he lives in Australia. Shame really, he was so hot" 

"Where is your jacket lad?" Ed asked, concerned. 

"Shit, I left it in the car. Go get it for me Payno?" 

"Fuck off. I'm not your slave, mate. Get it yourself" 

Louis handed him the keys anyway.

"I will buy you a burger everyday for the rest of the week" 

"Fine" Liam pouted and went to get the jacket out of Louis' car, before racing back because the bell had just gone, reminding them it was time for class. 

They all put on their matching black leather jackets with 'tbirds' written on the back, before fixing their hair and stubbing out their cigarettes and heading to class. 

"We are going to rule the school, we are seniors now. Top dog" Louis smirked. 

*****

After everyone had gone to class, Harry was still waiting at the front desk for his timetable. An old woman with glasses and curly short hair appeared and handed him a piece of paper. 

"How many days until Christmas break?" 

"86. And counting" Harry sighed.

His first class was sports. He swears cheerleading girl set him up to this. Speaking of the devil, she came running up to Harry in her gym shorts, begging him to join cheerleading. 

"So, have you made a decision yet?" 

"I haven't had the time to even think about it, sorry" 

"Well make up your mind. Our first practise is at the bonfire on Friday"

Turns out their first lesson was based around cheerleading, and although Harry was clumsy, being six foot tall and all, he actually quite enjoyed it. He liked working as part of a team, he wasn't being judged. He always preferred to be friends with girls rather than guys, as he felt guys were constantly judging him or were in fear of Harry 'turning them gay' which was beyond ridiculous. Harry was disappointed however, he hadn't seen Louis Tomlinson from the beach around school yet. Maybe he chose not to come in today, maybe he was sick. 

After practise, Taylor gave Harry yet another form to try and encourage him. Harry groaned.

"Hey, do you know Louis Tomlinson?" 

"Yeah sure! Who doesn't know Louis Tomlinson? He's the most popular and most hottest guy in the whole of Rydell. Why?" 

"Oh I was... Asking for a friend. I was wondering if I could find a way to talk to him" 

"Oh Louis loves the cheerleaders. If you joined the squad you'd run into him for sure"

And well, if Harry signed up to be a cheerleader that second and returned the form to Taylor only in the hope of running into Louis, then nobody had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be everyday until Christmas, then I will continue updates on the 27th. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your lovely comments and kudos :) 
> 
> I may not update for the next few days or so, so I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! I hope you all get everything you deserve 
> 
> Please note for this chapter I'm going to change it slightly so whilst it is following the scene in the movie, I'm going to adapt it slightly to make it fit, I hope you enjoy

Harry was dressed head to toe in a red and white silky cheerleading outfit. He had a red and white jacket with 'Rydell High' on the back in big, white capital letters with matching trousers and White shoes. He was carrying and shaking around one red Pom Pom and one white Pom Pom, and it was safe to say, he was nervous. 

The team had been practising constantly for a few days now, and Harry knew everything he needed to do. He had to throw one of the girls into the air and catch her and twirl her around in a circle for the big finale. Other than that, he just had to dance around in a circle, throwing his Pom Poms in the air and swaying his hips to the drum beats and trumpets.

It was a cold winter night, the bonfire was the only warmth heating up his skin. All of his newly found friends had given him lots of words of encouragement and he was beginning to feel sick. He had no time to act on it however, as he was now on. 

Everyone gathered around the bonfire, cheering and dancing and smoking, waiting for Harry and the cheerleaders to make an entrance. They got in line before entering in the middle of the bonfire, and the familiar drum beats and trumpet sounds and cheers filled the atmosphere, and they were off. Harry followed the girls around the circle, reciting every single move he had practised over the past few days before it was his time to shine. He slowly lifted Taylor into the air, twirling her around in his arms before catching her and placing her back on the ground, cheers erupting from the crowd as they came to a finish. 

Everyone was clapping for them, his friends wolf-whistling him in the corner of his eye. Harry sighed in relief, it was done. He had just completed his first ever cheerleaders performance and he couldn't be more happier with how well it went. He felt a sense of pride, nothing could ruin his night from this moment forwards. 

The head teacher then stood up after the cheerleaders left to stand within their friendship groups, Harry stood in between Jade and Perrie. After a rather violent speech about the opponent, it was back to singing, dancing and drinking. Harry felt a little bit dizzy. 

Suddenly Perrie pulled him aside and wrapped her lacy scarf several times around his eyes, ensuring that Harry couldn't see a thing. He was confused and quite frightened, him and Perrie didn't exactly meet eye to eye. 

"Perrie, what's going on? I can't see!" 

"That's the point, dumbass. I have a surprise for you" 

"A surprise? What surprise?" He heard the rest of the girls giggling, he was paranoid. 

"You will have to wait and see" 

 

*****

Louis stood next to his car, sharing a joint between him and Zayn. Niall, Ed and Liam were clowning around acting like a bunch of children at a carnival, and when Zayn saw Perrie walk towards him, he fixed his hair and punched Niall in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Niall shouted, rubbing his arm. 

"Perrie is right there you fool. Act cool, yeah?" 

Niall pouted before taking the joint out of Zayn's hands and inhaling. 

"Hi boys! Zayn" Perrie batted her eyelashes in his direction before sticking her nose up. 

"Pez, how you doing? Enjoying the bonfire?" Zayn asked, trying to be casual. 

"Yeah it's okay..." 

"Who's your friend?" Ed asked, confused and intrigued. 

"Hey Louis, come over here! I got a surprise for you" 

Louis shot her a strange look, clearly clueless as to what was going on. He reluctantly stepped towards her and Harry, looking them both up and down, not saying a word. 

Perrie slowly untangled her scarf from around Harry's face, and blue eyes met green. 

Louis' jaw dropped to the floor before a massive grin lit up his entire face, creating dimples in his cheeks and causing his eyes to crinkle. 

"Harry? I thought you were still in Australia!" Louis yelped, jumping towards Harry to wrap his arms around his waist and twizzle him around in the air, kissing his hair. 

"Yeah we were, mum decided to move to Doncaster at the last minute!" Harry giggled as Louis attacked his neck with butterfly kisses, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and tangling his fingers in his hair. 

Niall, Zayn, Liam and Ed smirked before beginning to laugh. Louis noticed and straight away turned around to look at them, completely letting go of Harry and standing two steps in front of him, clearing his throat. 

"Hey Harry baby, how ya doin? You know how it is, rocking and rolling and all" 

"What are you talking about? Louis?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Louis winked, his friends sniggering behind him 

"What's wrong with you! What happened to the Louis I met at the beach!" 

"What's wrong with me baby, what's wrong with you? I don't know how about you contact missing persons or yellow pages I don't know" 

"You're a liar and a jerk and I wish I never laid eyes on you!" 

Harry threw his Pom Poms down in a temper and stormed off as far away as possible, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was so angry, how could Louis treat him like this?

"Well that could of gone better" Perrie smirked. Louis remained silent and guilt ridden. 

The groups had disbanded. Louis, Niall, Liam and Ed had driven away to go home, and Zayn and Perrie were now making out by the bonfire, practically eating eachother's faces off. Leigh-Anne and Sophia were waiting in the car and Jade was running to catch up with Harry, who was very upset, angry and confused. 

"Hey, Harry! Wait up! It's okay! Talk to me!" Jade let out a breath, finally catching up.

Harry was trying to hold in his tears but it wasn't working, his eyes pooled up with water and he could feel them leaking, trickling down his cheeks. He let out a sniffle and he was gone. He collapsed into Jade's arms and started to properly cry, getting her jumper wet with tears and snot. Jade wrapped her arms around him in a hug, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words into his ear. Harry took a few deep breaths and attempted to calm himself down. Once he was calm, Jade gave him a pep talk. 

"Just ignore Louis. He's a jerk. All men are rats. Fleas on rats. They are nasty" 

"Why would he do this to me? He was so different at the beach before" 

"I don't know, he was trying to impress his friends, he's so stupid" 

"Hey, I'm having a sleepover at my house tonight, wanna come?" 

Harry sniffled and wiped his nose with his hand, before nodding his head. Jade wrapped her arm around his shoulder and they walked to the car, to go pick up Harry's stuff and then drive to Jade's house, ready for the party. 

*****

Jade, Leigh-Anne, Sophia and Harry were all dressed in their pyjamas, reading through magazines, drooling and gossiping over all the hot shirtless guys in them. This is what Harry needed. He needed a night in with his friends, talking about boys to make him feel better. Well, as long as they didn't talk about that one certain boy who broke his heart and publicly humiliated him. But so far, so good. Everything was going to be okay. 

Perrie burst through the door a few minutes later, alcohol in hand, cigarette in the other. Her face was red and her hair was dishevelled, her lips swollen. Harry scoffed. He knew exactly what her and Zayn had been up to. Disgusting. Perrie carelessly put the bottle down and got changed into her pyjamas, which happened to be a tshirt and her underwear. She passed around the cigarette for everyone to take a puff, then Sophia handed it to Harry, who politely declined. 

"No thank you, I don't smoke" Harry shook his head, pushing the cigarette away from him.

"What? Never? You haven't tried it?" Leigh-Anne asked. Perrie was smirking again. 

"No. It's bad for your health and makes you smell bad" 

"Are you saying we smell bad?" Perrie added in. 

"N-no of course not. It's just that's what my mother always taught me" Harry answered, rather timidly. He wanted to shrink into a ball for the rest of his life. 

"Just try it, for us. One cigarette won't kill you" 

Harry reluctantly took the cigarette out of Sophia's hands and held it to his lips. He had JO idea what he was doing, he had never smoked in his life. But these were his friends. He could trust them, right? He wasn't going to die from one puff. 

"Just inhale it, like this" Sophia demonstrated. Harry inhaled the smoke, and choked. 

Harry coughed and spluttered before handing it back over, eyes watering and face going red, both from the choking and with embarrassment. 

"Have you ever drank alcohol, Harry?" 

"I had some wine at my cousin's wedding once" Harry quietly replied, facing the floor. 

"How about you try some of this?" Leigh-Anne handed him the bottle. 

"What is it?" 

"Vodka" 

"Do you have any glasses?" 

"Just drink from the bottle. We don't have coodies" 

Harry took a small sip and he felt it burn on the way down his throat as he swallowed. The girls just laughed at him, Harry felt like such a loser. 

"Harry, do you want me to pierce your ear for you?" Jade questioned.

"Oh god. Don't let her do it" Perrie answered. 

"Hey! I will have you know I have been accepted into beauty school, I'm going to be the best beautician one day. You will see, I promise it won't hurt Harry, please?" 

"I don't know Jade... Won't it hurt? What will my mother think?" 

"It will look good on you! I promise I will be gentle. The boys will be flocking around you like a herd of sheep if you let me do this. It will help with my beauty work, please?" 

"Fine, but if I don't like it I'm taking it out straight away" 

Jade lead Harry into her bathroom, grabbing all the necessary supplies. She poked the needle at Harry's right ear, trying to squeeze it through. Harry screamed. 

"Ouch! You said it wouldn't hurt!" Harry had tears in his eyes. 

"Just relax... I will be right back" 

Jade opened the door, back in the bedroom. 

"Guys, Harry's ear is bleeding, I don't want to get blood on the carpet. My parents would go insane. What should I do?" 

"Just stick his head under the tap and let the cold water run" Sophia replied. 

"Oh!" 

"Jade I don't feel very well" Harry felt very dizzy and sick, going very pale. 

"It's okay, it's just a little blood, you'll be fine" 

Harry was not fine. He lifted up her toilet seat and emptied his stomach at the sight of his own blood. It was disgusting. He stood up gently, flushing the toilet and sitting on the lid. 

"I'm so sorry Jade, I've just ruined your party" 

"Don't be silly, it's okay. I will get your toothbrush" 

Jade opened the door again and searched through Harry's bag, grabbing the travel sized toothpaste and a pink toothbrush before handing it over to Harry. 

"Here's your toothbrush Harry, get better soon" 

"Thanks Jade. I hope I'm not being too much trouble" 

"No really it's okay. Pierced ears aren't for everyone" 

Jade turned back towards the girls and sat on the bed, closing the bathroom door behind Harry, pulling a worried face.

"What's wrong?" 

"Harry's sick. He took one look at the blood and threw up" 

Perrie picked up the brown curly wig in the corner of the room and put it on. 

"Hey, guess who I am? I'm Harry Styles. I don't drink, or swear. I'm still a virgin and I don't smoke, I'm a goody goody two shoes" Everyone giggled as Harry opened the door. 

Perrie was jumping around in circles, making fun of Harry and laughing. 

"Are you making fun of me, Perrie?" 

"What? No, of course not" Perrie quickly threw the wig across the room and sat down. 

Suddenly a car pulled up outside of Jade's house. It was Louis' car. Perrie opened the window and pulled on a jacket, climbing down the front of the house to greet them. 

"Hi boys. Hi baby" Perrie leaned forward, kissing Zayn on the lips and winking. 

"Hi. What's going on?" Louis replied. 

"We are having a sleepover after your little charade this evening" 

"Is Harry okay?" 

"Why do you care?" 

"I don't" 

"Oh. Well where are you going?" 

"We were just on our way to grab a burger, wanna come?" 

"Sure. Let me tell the girls" 

Perrie shouted goodbye at the top of the window, it was just past midnight. The girls and Harry waved goodbye before turning out the light to go to sleep. Perrie jumped in the back of the car with Zayn, getting on top of him for another snogging session. Louis groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that! Next update will possibly be the 27th x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave any kudos and comments if you enjoyed, or if there is anything you'd like to see or want me to improve on, thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> I apologise the first chapter is really short, it's just I wanted to write an introduction to see how it would come across and if people liked it I would continue and the chapters would obviously be much longer x


End file.
